


Me and my husband

by mushroom_chairs



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Early Mornings, Fear of Death, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Share a Body Simultaneously, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tired Hinata Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroom_chairs/pseuds/mushroom_chairs
Summary: Nagito peered at his sleeping form, a shaking hand reach out to stroke Hajime's face. How he wished Hajime would listen to his warnings.He was stubborn, so maybe that's why.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	Me and my husband

It always started out like this, Nagito would wake up Hajime and they'd lay in bed talking to each other and slight kisses here and there. What they're never prepared for, mostly on Hajime's part, is Nagito's nightmares. They were, graphic in a sense. Death, threats, and everything he went through as a kid. His luck cycle, the dangerous weapon he'd always carry as a burden, killing anyone he cared about. It was always the same terror too. Hajime being killed, his beloved boyfriend slowly dying in Nagito's arms. It scared Nagito, he didn't want to lose anyone else so special to him. 

Maybe that's why he's crying at the moment. Tears pricking at the corners threatening to fall onto his pillow, creating streaks of raw emotion he was feeling. He hated how everyday Nagito could just die on Hajime or Hajime dying, it would leave them mentally dead. Hajime himself has been through it. Sure, he didn't lose the two people he cared about in a day. Hajime did. Hajime lost Nagito, then Chiaki but Nagito was alive.Chiaki wasn't. He also heard that Hajime was actually Izuru Kamakura. When Naruto found out, his first reaction was joy. '𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺! 𝘈𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯! 𝘏𝘰𝘸,,𝘸𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘶𝘭!' But the more Nagito's saw, he soon realized that Hajime wasn't happy. More or so after he learned Hajime was nothing more to an experiment hurt him more and to add on he was blamed for the worlds near end. Nagito regrets what he said during that trial, having an identity crisis? It isn't fun. Nagito hurts whenever he sees Hajime, it's just a reaction he has now. Is it because of his fear? His regret on things he said? Or is it the fact he caught Hajime mid breakdown on his identity and his worth ? Either way, Nagito couldn't contain his tears any longer and let them fall freely, quiet hiccups coming from him.

Call him whiney but how he wished he was free of these worries. Oh how great it would be to love someone without the worry if either of you dying, imagine the tranquility you would have. It's only something Nagito yearned for. The crying that came from Nagito grew in noise, the hiccups now also louder. It all seemed so hopeless. Who knew how much time Nagito had, for gods sake he could die right now and Hajime would wake up to a dead body and remember that horrible game. So many things could go wrong at this moment, it was getting unbearable. The cries were getting louder, Nagito slipping into his panicked state. The thoughts racing into his head at miles per hour. Hajime seemed so, so carefree to Nagito. He seemed so strong, so reliable, so... healthy. Then here was Nagito, a living corpse. 

"Mmmm,, Nagito...? "

Oh. 

Did,, did Nagito wake up Hajime...?

Was he that loud? Also immediately, an apology was spewing out of his mouth but a soft groan was what cut him off. Wiping his blurry eye he saw that Hajime was still asleep. Nagito took in a shaky breath, his hand slowly reaching out to stroke Hajime's cheek. Ah, the strong scent of coconut and sea water was what surrounded Nagito, grounding him a bit. Why couldn't Hajime leave him?

Well, he knew he was stubborn. Extremely stubborn so, that was probably the explanation.

It was always confusing to him. How could someone who was hurt by him still love him with their heart? Hajime should loathe Nagito, it's what should happen, yet his lover is here with him. Showing love Nagito hardly got because of his parents. It also makes Nagito would how Hajime could show so much love in actions, he's never mentioned his family nor his parents, he's just mentioned he has a difficult time expressing emotions and he only has that because it came out in a moment of vulnerability. Sure, everyone thought they'd have some rivalry between them. I mean, they weren't on the best terms in game so it was the only way they'd ever get along, but then Hajime confessed and here they are now. Nagito still couldn't get how-

"Nagito,, are you up..? " A soft voice called out. 

Nagito also was confused about Hajime's morning voice. His voice was, deep to say the least, but in the morning it wasn't as husky as you'd think it would be. "... " Nagito didn't answer, he couldn't. He hadn't even realized when he was sobbing out loud. It wasn't pretty crying but full on scared and questioning sobbing. "Hey- Nagito- Hey, I'm here I'm not going anywhere. I'm real, I'm not leaving" How could Hajime be so sure? He could vanish in an instant if he wanted to. God, how could Hajime be so sure? If Nagito wasn't how could Hajime be? " You can't say that... " There was a silent sigh, a gentle hand running their fingers through through his hair, rustling of bed sheets, and a thumb wiping away frequent tears, " Remember, I have every talent? Well, I'm also the ultimate lucky student. I cancel your luck out so I'm fine. Okay? Mimick my breathing love... " Nagito looked at him, his olive and one ruby eye held care and love, one look that made Nagito melt. Hajime was right,, they both had luck so they cancel each other out..? Maybe so. 

"Just like that, keep going angel... " His reassurance came, soft spoken words of glory and comfort. It must be another talent Hajime had. His sobs and breathes came into a normal speed, tears stopping shortly after, Hajime must be so angry with him. "Im-" Olive and ruby eyes narrowed, " No. Don't apologize Komaeda, there's no need to. " What? There were so many things to apologize for, the pillow he was laying on wet with tears, waking Hajime up earlier than he would on the weekend, the list goes on. "I really should-" Another shush, " No, it's my job to make you feel better. I don't care about the pillow, I care more about you Love. I just want you to feel safe and loved okay? Do you want to get up now..? " 

Should he say no? I mean, Hajime looks about results to get up and work the day away... 

"Can,, can we stay in bed longer..? Maybe,, cuddle..? " Well, there was his answer. Hajime smiled, his charming smile that Nagito always loved, " Big or little spoon? " Nagito smiled since he woke up, " Big. "

So that's how they were, cuddling while talking about things. Stars, plants, coffee, scents they had, and other things that would keep them entertained before they finally got the urge to get up.


End file.
